A Ebil Moglin's Apprentice
by Envoyofdarkness
Summary: when a mysterious man arives in town and beomes Zorback's aprentice, well guess how things go zorback/oc NO LEMON SUGGEST IT AND IKEELYOU
1. He Appears

All characters belong to Dragon Fable and from Artix entertainment

* * *

Amityvale-

A man about 9ft 6in was walking through the streets, and everyone was staring at him. Not for his height though but for his glowing elongated oval eyes and the giant sword on his back, the sword was about 6ft long and looked like a rectangle that had been cut from the top right side down to about 1ft below the top left side.

The man himself was wearing a cloak similar to Vayle's except in was black and pulled a bit tighter, but then it widened at the waist. It was sealed from his neck down to just above his groin. His ashen grey jeans ruffled down at his large black boots that had an oval bottom (not like cowboy more like Sam's from Danny Phantom ®) they had a metal strap just above the sole. He walked in a way that the rest of his cloak was not disturbed as his legs went out the front crease.

As he walked by people said, things like,

"Is he a hero?" said a baker

"He better be." Said his apprentice

"Do you think he'll try to take us over?" a woman said

"He would have said something by now." Her husband replied

"I don't trust him." An old codger said

"That's what you aid about Artix." His apparent wife complained.

When he finally stopped walking, it was in front of a fountain that seemed to b filled with blood with a specific blue moglin in front looking at his reflection and saying to himself "maybe a new look is a good idea."

"Ahem" the tall man coughed.

"What!?" the moglin yelled.

"I have come seeking training." He replied.

"Told yah," the old coot said in the

"Do I look like a teacher?" the blue dude asked," now fuck off."

This made the man angry, he picked up the moglin by one ear and whispered "listen you little shit, I know you can't fight so I can protect your ass from getting pounded to The Shadow of the Wind Village, all you have to do is teach me necromancy, got it Zorback?"

Zorback Through ally scared shit-less then peeped "alright I'll interview you at my hut."


	2. Kalimegron

All characters (except Usua and Scarecrow who belong to marvel or DC comic (tell me and I'll change it) belong to Artix entertainment.

Note: I will update quickly from now on (my portal to this world has been acting screwy) Note: I have been misspelling Zorbak Note: I speed up my updates.

As Zorbak and the man were walking to his lair the passed by Artix, Zorbak shot him a dirty look and the man realizing he is a paladin gave him the FU symbol that is right someone did that to Artix! Artix just stood there in a jaw drop.

"Mehehe, I like your style," Zorbak Chortled.

"Thanks, I hate paladins." The man said in his deep baritone.

"Why?" Zorbak asked interested.

"You don't want to know," Usua said looking sick.

"Really bad problem?" Zorbak asked.

Usua just looked down.

"So what's your name?" the ebil mastermind inquired.

"Usua" he said lighting a cigarette.

"Oh you smoke," Zorbak said blandly.

"Yeah, so?" Usua arrogantly said.

"Nothing," Zorbak replied." You gonna get cancer."

"Yeah right" he joked. Usua started saying "well this walk is bor-, "but was cut off as a dead wood sprouted from the ground and punched him in the jaw.

"Mehehe, you asked for it." Zorbak cackled to himself.

"Ok I'm turning you into fucking toothpicks tree!" Usua screamed.

He pulled his sword off his back, raised it high, and in one slice took out the dead wood.

"Impressive" Zorbak said.

"Damn straight," Usua said in a fake honkey tonk.

"Now come on! I'm tired." Zorbak commanded.

"YES SIR!" Usua saluted and did a fake march with a big goofy grin on his face.

Zorbak's Lair-

"Wow, uhh err," Usua, said.

"What?" Zorbak asked.

"I expected it to be less gettoey," Usua said awkwardly.

Ignorantly Zorbak asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, I will just have to show you my home land sometime." Usua said brushing it off.

"Where do you come from anyway?" Zorbak asked nonchalantly.

"You'll see soon enough man," Usua said in a way to creepy tone.

"That's not creepy at all," Zorbak replied.

Usua ignoring what just happened said "so you where showing me around?"

"Oh right, but first I need your first month's rent." Zorbak casually said.

"Uh, what?" Usua asked bewildered.

"You heard me! I'm not a home for the needy."

"Ah FINE!" Usua exclaimed in a huff, he pulled out a small jewel from who knows where in his cloak.

"Ah Perfect Mehehe." Zorbak said greedily. "Now let's begin the tour!" he said as if he were a guide.

Inside the Lair-

"Wow, I thought it was bad on the outside," Usua said looking around the dindgy building.

You thought it was just a hut huh? It's actual an eight room *cough* "bachelor pad."

"Living room, my bed room, storage, necromancy storage, bathroom (you'll have to clean that by the way.)"

"What?" Usua asked.

"Nothing nothing," Zorbak assured.

"And here is the kitchen" Zorbak said cheerfully opening up the door.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Usua screamed. This mess was alive! It was green and gooey and had forks for claws at the end of its eight tentacles! It was Kalimegron! And what wasn't Kalimegron was a horrid moldy (ewwwww) mess. (It gives the scarecrow the hebbie jebbies.)

"Now fight it!" Zorbak yelled running out the door.

"What!" Usua asked distressed. Then the door magically disappeared. "Let me the Fuck out of here!" Usua demanded pounding on the non-existent door.

From here until the door reappears only one person can talk so no quotes

*Sigh* well here we go then, Usua said annoyed.

Kalimegron swung at Usua who jumped behind a table and one of the forks stuck in the table, he then reached over the table and grabbed the tentacle. Kalimegron then pulled Usua close and seemed to swallow him. Then his hands turned black and seamed to create black fire (kind a Xan look) and bellowed as his voice became more demonic.

FOOLISH MORTAL BEING ALL SHALL BE CONSUMED IN HELL'S WRATH!

Then the creature seemed to swell and pop like a zit when black lightning like energy expanded in a ball from Usua. Usua seemed to erupting with power as he walked to his sword and picked it up. It then began to glow as its top began to extend, point, and slightly curve downward about 2 feet. When it stopped glowing the top looked like a thin scythe with a sharp blade connecting to the original one.

_Damn I gonna kill that ebil piece of …_

"What was that!" Zorbak asked bursting through the door (which had appeared without Usua noticing.)

*PUNT* as Zorbak smashed into the wall when Usua kicked him, his eyes ablaze. (1)

"What the fuck was that for!" Zorbak said more than asked.

"For locking me in here with that thing!" Usua roared, back to normal. (2)

"Meh, well whatever." Zorbak said brushing himself off. "get cleaning, then cooking."

"Woah, woah, woah, wait. Do I look like a slave to you?" Usua asked still mad.

"Until you graduate you do. Now get started." Zorbak said walking away.

Usua looked at the mess and thought "_crap._"

Well sorry that took so long

(1)- cartoon like yellow fire to add effect

(2)- roared in his normal non demonic voice


End file.
